As The Ball Drops
by Dragoness
Summary: The longawaited sequel to After The Mistletoe! Okay, maybe not so longawaited, but it is late, so there. p Ash & co. find themselves at yet another holiday party and something new's gonna happen at midnight and it's not just a year.


A/N: About the prequel to this…The opening presents tradition thingy is an Asian thing. It's tradition to wait until the guests leave before opening presents. I don't know why. It just is. It's not just Japan either, it's all of Asia…*^_^*;;

You know what I just realized? The acronym for "After The Mistletoe" is ATM…*^.^*;;; Um…Oh yeah…One more thing…I'm just…kinda curious to see whether you twerpshippers out there are gonna want to praise me or kill me for this…hee…

Ash

We just got another Pokémon Center and it turns out they're having a party too! It's New Year's Eve…Well…Brock seems really excited…He's been all over the place talking to girls. I think he mentioned something about "needing to find one by midnight." I don't know why he chose midnight as a deadline other than he wants a girlfriend before next year, but…well I dunno. For some reason I don't think that's the reason, but I'm not sure I want to ask…

Misty's acting weird too, but not as much…Well, maybe just as much, but in a different way. She's been quieter and she keeps…looking at me funny…I don't know whether to be scared or what, but as good as scared sounds she hasn't really done anything else weird so I think I'll just let it go for now.

The party itself is pretty cool. I think I'm one of the youngest ones here, but that's not something I'm not used to…Nurse Joy gets nervous every time I get near the refreshments though, and I don't know if it's because of what happened at the last party I went to or not, but she won't let me try some of the drinks. She won't let Misty or Brock either though…Actually, she's very strict with a lot of people about the drinks and if you ask me, that's a little weird…She told me that I have to be 21 to have any of those drinks and even then she said she's only letting those people have one because its dangerous. Just how bad are those drinks anyway…?

Well, just a little while ago, Misty muttered something about protecting me from "tipsy girls" and she hasn't left me alone since. I…guess it's a good thing. I mean, if Misty's protecting me, I've got nothing to worry about. She's got a _really_ good arm. Believe me, I know. I don't know exactly what she meant that she's protecting me from, but I'll be safe…

Oh yeah! It's almost midnight. Nurse Joy turned on that big screen she has and we're all watching the celebration in Goldenrod. I almost wish we're still back there so we can see it live, but this is okay. It's better than spending such a long time not journeying.

"Ash."

That was Misty.

"Huh?

Uh, that was me.

Um…Okay, why did she just grab my wrist?

"Come here…" She's whispering like she's trying to tell me some big secret that no one else can hear…

"Why…?"

"I just…Just come here…I have to tell you something…before midnight…"

"Uhhh…okay…?"

Now she's pulling me over to the corner…I'm trying to decide whether or not I should get ready to bolt for my life or not…Misty hasn't been acting any scarier than normal since Christmas, but…it's New Year's Eve, and…Oh man! She mentioned that didn't she? What does she want with me now!?

"Um…Let's sit down," she says. I think…I think she's nervous…

I look at the corner. There's…nothing there to sit on…

"Just on the floor?"

"Um…Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Uh…Okay…"

She sits down first and then I have to sit down next to her because she's still holding my wrist and I don't know why she's doing that and I don't know whether to complain or not either…

"Three minutes!" Nurse Joy announces with her big megaphone that she's been using a lot tonight. I think this Nurse Joy is a little more outgoing than her cousins…She still doesn't really like Brock though. I feel sorry for him, even if I can't imagine myself doing any of that…But tonight…Brock's been…Well, I already said he's been chasing after girls like crazy…I think he still is…

Misty's holding on tighter now. If she keeps this up, I won't be able to feel my hand by midnight.

"Ash…" She's not looking at me…That's strange… "I know you're not big on tradition, but…you do know what you're supposed to do on midnight of New Year's Eve, right?"

What type of a question is that? Everyone knows that answer…

"Throw confetti and shout happy new year?"

She winces a little and forces a smile. "Yeah, that's right…but there's more…"

"Uh…Like what…?" More? What more is she talking about…?

"Um…" She smiling very tightly now and kinda fidgeting and looking at her feet even with her knees in the way and- "You're supposed to give the guy or girl next to you a New Year's kiss…"

"WHAT!?"

Now she's _blushing_…Good grief! Is there no holiday that doesn't involve kissing!? And why's she bringing this up anyway!!? She doesn't think I'm gonna kiss her does she??

"Just…thought I'd let you know…"

Then let go of my hand right now so I can go far away so I don't have to kiss you…

…I can't say that out loud of course…

"Umm…Why…?"

"Two minutes!" Nurse Joy announces again. The other party people cheer at that. When I look up I catch a glance of Brock hooking his arm around some girl I've never seen before, then they disappear into the crowd, but I can imagine what'll happen next. Probably something involving a mallet…

"…Well…I…still owe you a kiss for Christmas, and…you don't really want me to owe you two kisses do you?"

"Uh…I don't…really…want you to owe me any kisses…"

She laughs a little, but she's not looking at me. She's still blushing too. Why is she doing that?? She's not laughing a normal laugh either. More of a…a weird laugh…

"Maybe I should pay you back now then…?"

"Huh!? No! I mean…Uh…What??"

"Ash…It's really not that bad…Kissing, I mean…It doesn't hurt anyone…"

Like I'm supposed to believe _that_.

"…You sure…?" She just doesn't want me to suspect anything, then she'll pull a fast one, I'm sure…

"Well…Yeah, I'm sure…I mean…Of course it doesn't hurt anyone! It's just a little kiss…"

And she calls _me_ stubborn.

I sigh. I don't think Misty's gonna hurt me…or at least, she promised not to, right? Maybe she's just buttering me up for the kiss and then after that……but she said she wouldn't do anything! I can trust Misty…can't I?

"You really wanna kiss me that badly?"

"What!? N-no!! I mean…I…No…Um…No…Of course…not…um…It's…just tradition…"

…Her cheeks just got five times redder…I think that means she's lying…

…Wait. That means she DOES want to kiss me!

…Why would she really want to do that…?

…Why…?

"ONE MINUTE!!"

Misty's finally looking at me now. I can't help but keep looking at her either. Even with the crowd being so LOUD…

She's saying something, but I can't hear…Okay, they're getting quieter again…

"What did you say…?"

She blushes, again…"Nothing…Just…if it really bothers you, we can go back over there and watch the ball drop…"

I glance over at the big screen. They put this really big sparkly Pokéball up on the radio tower and it's supposed to be really pretty or something when it falls, with lots of confetti and everything…

"I…can see it fine from here…"

Did I just say that???

"Really…? So…?"

"Uhhhh…" Now what!? Does this mean she's gonna-? We're gonna-?? Oh _man_, what did I just do…?? "Guess…so…" NO! Why am I saying these things!? I don't really want to kiss her!!

"Really??" She almost sounds…happy or excited or…What is _wrong_ with her!?

"I guess so."

Scratch that. Someone please explain what is wrong with ME!

She squeezes my hand a little. "So you're not gonna run away this time?"

"Uh…Guess not…"

Something's possessed my voice…

"FIFTEEN SECONDS!!!"

They're gonna start the countdown…

"TEN!"

…When they reach zero…

"NINE!"

…I'm gonna be in trouble…

"EIGHT!"

Misty's squeezing tighter now…

"SEVEN!"

My hand really is starting to go numb.

"SIX!"

Not much time left…

"FIVE!"

If I'm gonna back out, I'd better do it now.

"FOUR!"

But…

"THREE!"

…this doesn't happen everyday…

"TWO!"

…Do I really…want to…pass this up…?

"ONE!!"

This is it.

Some people start screaming, the rest are cheering and shouting out "Happy New Year!" They start throwing confetti everywhere. No one's paying any attention to us, and for some reason, neither of us have shouted anything.

She's looking right at me. She's not moving. I'm not moving. I don't think we can kiss without moving and I'm wondering whether it's a good thing or not that we're not moving…

"Um…So…?" she whispers and I'm surprised I can hear her above all the noise.

Is it just me or is this just really weird?

"Uh…"

She does that little blushing looking down thing again then looks at me again. "You ready?"

No.

"Sure…?"

Wa.

She's smiling now…coming closer…Urge to run rising…Wait. She stopped.

"Ash…You're not doing anything…" She sounds a little annoyed.

"What? I'm supposed to do something…?"

"Yes! See, I lean in, you lean in…then…"

"Leaning, huh…?"

"Yeah."

Okay…Leaning first? That…sounds easy enough…but I don't usually get that close to Misty unless we're fighting…

"Then what…?"

She looks straight up and groans. I…think that means I said something dumb…

"You really are clueless, you know that…?"

Uh…Okay…?

"Well…I don't know!"

She sighs and shakes her head, then gives me a really annoyed look and starts explaining it in a really annoyed voice.

"Alright, fine…When we get close enough then we close our eyes…and…" Here she shrugs, "then we kiss. It's not rocket science."

"Close our eyes? How're we supposed to see!?"

"Oh for crying out-! Ughh…You're not supposed to! You're just supposed to feel it!"

"But what if I miss?" For some reason, I wouldn't be surprised if I did…

"You won't miss."

"How do you know?"

"No one misses! I mean…How dumb do you have to be to _miss_ when you're kissing?"

Guess I'd better not miss.

"Uh…Heheh…"

Now she's giving me another weird look.

"…Okay, you ready _now_?"

"I think so…"

"Alright…" She starts to move again, then stops and stares at me. "Take off your hat."

"What!? Why??"

"I don't want to hit my head on it! Take it off!"

"Argh…Kissing is too complicated…" I complain, but I take it off anyway and hold it in one hand. Don't know why I did that…

"Ready now?"

"Yeah…" No, no I'm not…

"Kay…"

She starts leaning towards me again. I know I'm supposed to lean to her too, but I can't seem to move anymore and…What's that!?

There's something little and brown and hairy and crawly and it's got eight legs and it's by Misty and-

"Spider!!"

Misty jumps up somehow and shrieks. "WHERE!? Where is it!!?"

I get up really fast too. I…don't really want it near me…

"Right there!" I point it out to her and she jumps again then babbles something about killing it and I try to stomp on it, but her foot gets there first and then she cries out again and grabs her foot and then starts to yell at me for stomping on her foot and I do my best to apologize and by some miracle she actually calms down and forgives me. Wow.

"I'm…It's okay, Ash…I didn't think you were gonna try to kill it, that's all…I shoulda known better…Sorry…"

"Uh…"

Whoa.

She takes my wrist again, moves over a little and then makes me sit down with her on the floor again. She straightens up and tries to act "normally" again.

"Where were we?"

"Uh…"

"Oh yeah…Let's hope there's no more interruptions this time…"

Wait, I didn't say anything though…

"Um…Okay…"

Are we _really_ gonna do this…??

"…Come here…" She's whispering now and kind of beckons me forward. I don't know what I'm thinking because I'm actually moving now. She comes to meet me and whispers so softly I can probably feel it more than I can hear it, but she says, "Close your eyes." …And I do…

I can feel her breath. It's very warm and…

…

I think…

…No, I _know_…

Her lips just touched mine…

…She's kissing me…

…

…I…

…I can't help it. I open my eyes and she's right there in front of me, closer than she's ever been and her eyes are closed and her mouth is touching mine and she is _very_ warm and so am I actually and I feel a little dizzy too and…I can't take this anymore.

I try to pull back slowly, but I knock my balance off along the way and end up toppling backward. She opens her eyes wide and stares at me and now her face is completely blushing and I think mine is too and I don't know what she's gonna do next so I stand up really fast and back away. I can still feel stuff on my lips so I wipe it off until I can't feel Misty there anymore…

I…I can't believe I just did that…

It…didn't hurt…not yet…I don't know what she's gonna do now…I hope nothing bad…

She's staring at me…I can't tell if she's sad or mad or disappointed or…Wait, she just started smiling. Just a little. I don't know if it's a happy smile or…Now she's…laughing!?

"What's so funny!?"

She kind of hides her laugh with her hand and shakes her head. "N-nothing…"

"Something's funny…"

She laughs a little more. "Well…You're not supposed to wipe your mouth after a kiss…"

"Wha-? Oh…Uhh…"

Now she's laughing more…This from the girl who keeps going on about how kisses and stuff are supposed to be _romantic_…not _funny_…

"…Now what's so funny?"

"Nothing!"

"…Yeah there is…What else did I do wrong…?"

More laughing. I didn't think it was _that_ funny…

"…Honestly?" she asks.

"Honestly…"

She kinda takes a deep breath before answering. "…Everything…"

Everything?? I couldn't have done _everything_ wrong! I didn't _miss_!…But then, she was the one who kissed me, not the other way around…

"Like what?"

"Everything…You didn't even try to kiss back…You didn't really come very close, you opened your eyes at the end, and then you tried to get away."

"How'd you know I opened my eyes?"

"Because I saw they were open when you fell over."

"Oh."

She laughs some more, then turns so she's leaning against the wall and sighs and looks at the ceiling.

…Did I really do that badly? Who woulda thought that kissing was so…involved? Who woulda thought that I would _fail_ at kissing?…Not that…not that I ever really _wanted_ to be good at it, but…she said I did _everything_ wrong? No way…I…I can do better! Really! I know I can……I think…but…do I really want to…? I mean…nothing bad really happened…not yet at least…but…it's not like kissing is the most important thing in the world…Pokémon training is. But…there's no way I can be so bad at something! Kissing should be _easy_! It always looks easy on the movies…I _think_…I usually don't watch kissing scenes because they're gross…Um…They _are_ gross, aren't they…?

Misty's still just sitting there…Well…I guess she's not gonna hurt me, so it's safe to sit next to her…so I do.

I look at the floor. She's not talking or laughing, so I guess _I_ have to say something.

"Um…Misty?"

"…Yeah?"

"I…I can do better than that."

"…Oh you can, can you?"

Of course I can!

"Yeah! I…Well, that was my first time so I…didn't really know what to do…"

Now she's quiet again…and when she does talk it's quiet too.

"That was my first time too…"

No way!

"What!? Then how'd you know what to do!?"

She blushes and frowns a little and mutters, "When I was back in Cerulean, I had lots of time for romance novels and chick flicks…"

Yuck!

"…Oh…"

How did she _stand_ that!? I bet she feels really lucky now that she's travelling with us and doesn't have to put up with that anymore.

"…Ash?"

"Huh?"

"We both owe each other a kiss now."

Say what?

"We do?"

She nods. "Yeah…_I_ only kissed you just then…You owe me a New Year's kiss and I owe you a mistletoe kiss."

…Is she serious?

"Uhh…"

"It doesn't have to be right now," she says quickly, "Whenever…Whenever you're ready…Whenever you think…you can do it without…you know…getting scared…"

"I wasn't scared!"

She grins at me. "Liar."

"I wasn't!"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire."

"I'm not a liar and my pants aren't on fire."

"Really? That's too bad…I wanted you to be cooked before I tried eating you…"

"WWHHHAAAAATTT!!!!?????"

She's LAUGHING. That is NOT funny and now I AM gonna run away!

I stumble over the floor and make a mad dash for anywhere away from her but I bump into Brock and he grabs me and keeps me from running away. He's too strong for his own good, really…

"Whoa, whoa whoa…Where do you think you're going?"

"Outta here!" I yell. I'm serious too. I don't want Misty to sit there and say she's gonna eat me. I don't even care if she's being serious or not, it is NOT funny!!

"Nuh-uh. I don't think so. You don't want to knock everything over do you?" Brock says.

Do you HAVE to bring that up?

"Besides…" he adds, "I've been waiting for the 'Awww' part, and it just didn't come…!"

"'Aww' part?" What's he talking about _now_?

He just laughs and spins me around so I'm facing Misty but he's not letting go…Misty's starting to stand up and she's smiling at us. I think they're both crazy…

"You wanna try that again Misty?" Brock asks, "I've got him trapped now. Maybe we can get someone to take a picture…"

"NO!"

I was the one who said that, not Misty.

Misty's smiling weirdly and looking at me. Finally she shakes her head. "Nah…He's a horrible kisser, Brock…I can wait…"

Brock sighs and lets me go. I glare at him then back away from both of them.

"Well, if you say so…" He laughs. "You know…I've been waiting so long for the two of you to get together…It's…just so beautiful…" Fake tears are coming out of his eyes and he's fake crying that last part.

"Uh…" Misty starts.

"No way! It was just because of, of tradition! We're not…Yuck!"

I glance at Misty. I hope I didn't offend her, but I really don't…That's gross…

She doesn't look too offended. In fact, she's giving Brock a funny look too.

"Brock, it was just a kiss. A really bad one too. It doesn't mean anything…"

Why do they have to keep pointing out how bad it was…?!

Brock sighs and shrugs. "If you say so……You'd make a cute couple though…!"

We'd _what_!? I thought Tracey was the only one who thought that!

It doesn't take too long for Misty to whack Brock over the head with her mallet. I hear her mutter that he's crazy before putting it away. Brock has…a red mark on his face. It looks like a hand…I don't think Misty slapped him, so it was probably there before…Guess _he_ didn't a New Year's kiss…

…I guess I really don't have anything to fear about Misty…Well, not about kissing at least. I didn't get hurt at all. Maybe there's something to this stuff after all…and maybe…No…Definitely. I will definitely do better next time…whenever that'll be…Yeah, I think that'll be my New Year's resolution…Uh…I won't tell _them_ of course…I'll just tell them my New Year's resolution is to win the Johto League. Yeah, and I WILL too! But I'm also gonna give Misty a really _good_ kiss…when I figure out how. Hm…Isn't Valentine's Day supposed to be a _really_ kissy holiday? Yeah, it is, isn't it? I think that'll give me enough time…I'll show them both. I can do anything I set my mind to! …Well, maybe I won't show Brock, but Misty'll see, that's for sure. Kissing shouldn't be that hard and I'll prove it.

A/N: I DID IT!!!!!! I DID IT! *dances the "I caught a Caterpie" dance* I wrote an entire fic without a single horrifically evil thing happening to Ash-chan!!! *^O^*;; (unless you count the kiss *^_~*) WOW…Umm…Okay, back to other stuff…*^_^*;;

In other news…Tidus isn's as cute as Ash. *^_^*;; Hee…Um, just had to mention that for anyone who actually knows what I'm talking about. Other stuff…uh…I can't think of anything right now. Hope you all liked this. I should be getting back to my normal and sometimes rather depressing fics soon…Hee…

Tat's all *^_~*;;


End file.
